


Written on the Body

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight





	Written on the Body

There's a bruise on Doyle's face, dark now where it's come out over the last day, and Bodie's been watching him twist his tongue around to fiddle with that loose filling all night.  Doyle's lips are slightly too red where Bodie has been kissing and kissing and kissing him, and on the dip where his neck meets shoulder, there is a smudge of a love bite, pricks of red that mean _mine all mine_ , though no one else will ever see it.

The air that Bodie breathes is mixed with the air that Doyle has breathed, is breathing now, in soft and snuffling sleep, in to his lungs and his heart and his bloodstream.  Bodie likes that idea - that he lives in Doyle's bloodstream, and Doyle in his... that Doyle's fingerprints are smudged on his skin, if only he could see them, and there are layers of shadows of ghosts of Doyle's body limned across his own, again and again and again, legs tangled together and arms encircling, and even toes entwined and overlapping...

If some god were to try to take them apart now, hunched with concentration in his celestial laboratory, it would do no good, it wouldn't be possible.

Beside him, Doyle sniffs, and frowns, rising briefly from a dream, and Bodie lifts a thumb, unthinking, to smooth out the line that lingers between his eyes.  Doyle moves again, barely a nudge of skin, but his cheek presses still closer into the palm of Bodie's hand, and there... 

...just _there_ is the place where the tangle is tightest, where the quickest, lightest tug only  tightens the knot, sets his stomach fluttering to his throat, the words quicksanding deeper and deeper within him each time...

So Bodie leans down, as he always does, and kisses Doyle so that he opens sleepy eyes, smiles, and moves a fingerpainting hand to rest lightly over Bodie's heart.

 

_September 2011_


End file.
